TwentyTwo
by overthemoon07
Summary: Someone has a birthday. Oneshot. A rent100 fic.


Title: Twenty-Two

Characters: Collins, Angel, Maureen, Mark, Roger, Mimi

Prompt: 091. Birthday

Word Count: 1377

Summary: Someone has a birthday

Author's Notes: Feedback please!

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just rent. Thank you Jonathan Larson.

"Maureen, are you ready yet?" Roger shouted from behind the couch.

"Almost!" she shouted back. "I'm trying to pick a dress! Mark, which one should I wear?"

"The pink one!" he shouted from beside Roger.

"I don't have a pink one!" she shouted back.

"Maureen, just pick one!" Roger shouted. "They're gonna be here any minute!"

"Fine!" Maureen yelled.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a 1950's style white floral dress that flared at her waist. Mark smiled as she knelt down beside him.

"Worth the wait," he murmured as she kissed his cheek.

Mimi giggled from her position behind the laz-y boy while Roger just rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked. A pair of strong hands covered her chocolate eyes and they were directing her from behind.

"You'll see," Collins said as he gently pushed her forward in the direction of the loft.

"You don't have to do anything else," she said, setting her hands over his. "Breakfast and my new skirt was more than enough, baby."

"Shh," he smiled. "Just let me pamper you."

"Okay," she laughed. "I won't complain then."

Her black boots clunked down the sidewalk, her legs covered by a pair of orange tights. She was wearing the skirt Collins had given her this morning, a pale yellow with dark orange flowers sprinkled over it and her favorite red jacket over a white long sleeved t-shirt. Her fingernails were painted with her favorite color blue and her short black hair was pulled back with a dark red flower.

"All right, babe, we gotta climb stairs," Collins warned her as they reached the stoop of the apartment. Collins slid one hand over both of her eyes and took her hand in his free one. "Ready?"

Angel nodded and Collins carefully helped her up the stairs and into the building. They walked slowly up the seven flights of stairs to the loft and it wasn't long into the climb that Angel guessed where they were. This was the only place she knew where she had to climb so many stairs at once. Collins stopped in front of the door and kicked it with his boot.

"So everybody's all set with the plan?" Mark asked.

"Mark, there's not much to this plan of yours," Roger replied. "We jump out and yell. I think we're all set."

"Shh, they're coming!" Mimi whispered.

Loud clunking footsteps pounded up the last flight of stairs and over to the door. A noisy bang sounded like someone had kicked the door. Mimi scooted out of her hiding place and quickly pulled the door back. Collins smiled at her and waited until she ran back behind the chair.

"What's going on?" Angel asked as Collins nudged her into the loft.

"Ready?" Collins asked, addressing the entire room.

"Yeah," Angel replied as the rest of the crew nodded.

Collins removed his hands as the other four popped up from their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled in unison.

Angel squealed with delight, covering her mouth with her hands. Everyone bustled out from their hiding spots and surrounded the birthday girl, decked in smiles. Angel hugged everyone before jumping into Collins's arms, kissing him passionately.

"Happy Birthday Baby," Collins said as she pulled away from his mouth.

"You're wonderful," she said before crawling out of his grasp.

"Can we have cake now?" Roger asked as Mimi wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let me go get it," Maureen said excitedly as she flounced off to the kitchen.

Roger pulled Mimi down onto the couch and Mark flopped down beside them. Collins and Angel sat down on the floor next to the couch, Angel leaning on her lover. Maureen returned moments later with a bright orange cake, some paper plates, plastic forks and knives and candles. She set it on the floor in front of Angel and knelt down in front of her. Maureen unwrapped the candles and stuck toothpicks in the ends of them, sticking the twos into the orange cake. "Happy Birthday Angel" had been written in black, since it was almost Halloween, Angel's favorite holiday. Roger pulled out his lighter and lit the candles and the gang sang to the drag queen as she made her wish. Angel blew the candles out and plucked them out of the cake. Maureen handed her the knife and Angel cut the cake.

"This is good, Mo," Collins said as Angel pushed a forkful into his mouth. "Did you make it?"

"Mimi helped me," she said as she settled on the floor at Mark's feet. Mark slid onto the floor next to her and wrapped an arm around her, his other hand holding a plate of cake. Maureen picked up the fork and fed the dessert to her boyfriend, every now and then eating some herself.

Mimi swiped some frosting onto her finger and when Roger wasn't looking, smeared it across his face. He raised his eyebrows at her and rubbed his cheek against hers, smushing the orange onto her face as well. Mimi leaned over and licked his cheek, removing some of the orange, while he squirmed in his seat.

"Are you two behaving yourselves?" Collins asked as he set the empty plate down.

"Yes, sir," Mimi giggled.

"Presents!" Maureen shouted. "We have to do presents!"

Mimi climbed off of Roger's lap and headed into the kitchen. She emerged holding a few paper towels in one hand and an assortment of gifts in the other. She set them down in front of Angel and used the paper towels to wipe the frosting off of her face before Roger could lick it off.

Angel picked up the first bag, a bright pink one, from Mark and Maureen. She pulled out a bright pink glittery skirt and a black shirt with pink sparkles all over it. At the bottom of the bag was a frame with a picture inside of Collins and Angel, taken by Mark this summer. They were cuddling at the park during one of their summer picnics, neither one looking at the camera, but at each other, unaware that Mark had his camera out. Angel held the frame to her chest and smiled.

"Aw, thank you Mark, thank you Mo," she grinned.

"You're welcome, baby," Maureen smiled.

"You're welcome," Mark said adjusting his arm around Maureen's shoulders.

The second bag was from Mimi and Roger, a bright blue color. Angel pulled out another skirt, this one looked very familiar.

"Oh, Mimicita, this is your favorite skirt," Angel said, holding up a checkered mini skirt, swirled with blues, pinks and greens.

"I know," Mimi said. "But it's your favorite, too. You've borrowed it so many times and you look better in it than I do."

"Thank you, chica," Angel cried as she hugged the skirt.

"There's more," Roger said, pointing to the bag.

Angel dug around and pulled out a cassette tape. She opened it and pulled out the song list. "Thanks, Rog," Angel said. She didn't know half of the bands that he'd listed and those bands she did know, she wasn't really sure she liked.

"You're welcome," Roger grinned, proud of his mix tape.

"Who's the last one from?" Maureen asked as Angel pulled the bag towards her.

"It's from… you," she said, turning towards Collins. "You got me something else?"

Collins shrugged as she playfully hit his shoulder. "Baby, you don't have to get me anything. I told you, I'm happy just having you."

"Just open the bag," Collins said, pushing it towards her.

Angel reached into the bag and pulled out a bright red photo album. On the cover, it said "Angel" in silver glittery letters. She opened the book to find that the pictures were already filled. She flipped through slowly, admiring every picture in there. There were pictures of her, of Collins, of Mimi and Roger, of Mark and Maureen, of her and Collins together and pictures of the group. There were pictures from last Christmas, from New Years, from the Fourth of July, from the park this summer, pictures taken at the Life and in the loft. Angel flipped the book closed and leaned over to Collins, kissing him deeply.

"Te amo," she whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Ang."


End file.
